pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 9
Ecruteak City Head to the Pokémon Center and Bill will come out of the basement. He finished the Time Capsule, which is found in the basement of every Pokémon Center that lets you trade with any Generation I game. However, it will take a full day to be functional. Bill will leave to go back to his house in Goldenrod City. Goldenrod City If you visit him there, he will give you an . Ecruteak City In the house to the right of the Gym is a man who will give you the . There is also a Poké Mart here. Ecruteak Dance Theater Next, head to the Dance Theater. Inside are the five Kimono Girls, who will all battle you. |} |} |} |} |} Afterwards, talk to the with the and he'll be impressed you defeated them all, and gives you ! Teach that to a Pokémon and now you'll be able to across bodies of water. Head to the northwest, and you'll see the Burned Tower. Burned Tower Burned Tower, 1F Burned Tower B1F C.png Burned Tower, B1F }} Inside, you are immediately approached by the mysterious Eusine, who is on a constant hunt for the Legendary Beast . You'll also find the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty here. If you use on the rock on the right side, you can gain access to an . Head to the center of the tower and you'll find Silver there, who will battle you. If you chose Chikorita= |-| If you chose Cyndaquil= |-| If you chose Totodile= The battle causes the floor underneath you to crumble and you fall down a hole. Walk up and you'll be right in front of the three Legendary Beasts: , , and . Raikou and Entei run off, but Suicune takes some interest in you first before fleeing. Eusine meets you on your way out. Exit the Burned Tower. Now that those events have taken place, Morty returns to his Gym. Also, and are now roaming around the Johto region. Ecruteak Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} The puzzle of this Gym is tricky, as the floor is completely invisible. If you step wrong, you'll drop down and wind up at the beginning again. From the first trainer, go right two steps, then go up and battle the next trainer. From her, go left three steps and up to the next trainer. From him, go right three more and up to the last trainer. After defeating her, go straight up and you'll be face-to-face with the Gym Leader, Morty. After defeating him, Morty hands out the , which allows you to use outside of battle. Now, all Pokémon up to 50 will obey you. He also gives you . After this, head west onto . Route 38 There's some new Pokémon here, as well as some trainers. |} |} Get her phone number and she'll call you if she finds any s. |} To the right of her on the other side of the fence is a tree containing a . |} |} Head left and you'll be on . Route 39 You'll immediately come to a trainer. |} Keep going left and you'll be at the MooMoo Farm. There is a tree in the corner by the fence that has an . Go inside the big house and talk to the man. He says his isn't giving him any milk anymore. In the little house next door are two girls with a sick nicknamed "MooMoo." If you feed MooMoo seven regular , it will be cured. Then the man in the house will give you . He then begins selling for 500 per serving. Keep going down and you'll be able to battle a few more trainers. |} |} Jump the ledge to battle another . She will only battle you at night. |} Below all the PokéFans is a . Head straight down and you'll be in Olivine City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal